


Song and dance

by Eldritch_Salamander



Series: Beastly effects [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halucinations, Sedative Use, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Salamander/pseuds/Eldritch_Salamander
Summary: A dangerous encounter between beast Corbett and Estelle . There is a weird captivating between the two but it’s due to reality being broken through moon dazed eyes





	Song and dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is with Estelle my plague doctor & Corbett my tombhunter. Well into beasthood Corbett cannot tell reality and her mind apart and takes on a melody pattern of speech like a Man Man song.  
> I do not own the lyrics to ManMan but I love their music .
> 
> This is based on Man Man-Top drawer which I got the link for right here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4POoDfa7jpc

“Corbett, now is not the time to be out. I-I know you haven’t been well and I wish you would stop these sedatives” Estelle calls out into the dark alleyways of Yar’hargul. Both her brother and Corbett has gone feral around the hunt and this time was more concerning than the last. They would never hurt her, she was sure of only that.  
A yowl more reminiscent of a screech than singing Corbett veers into sigh illuminated by the pale moon light. It dances off her shredded mantle of the church now nothing more than a glorified collar in testament to the blood ministrations beastly consequences. The mantle digs deep around her furry mane now a soft grey against a sea of chestnut thrashing with black stripes. There is a sinister playfulness to the maw of bulky sharp teeth and the sabretooth cat sneers like its giddy with delight. Her one moon blinded eye focuses on Estelle but the desire to hunt does not leave her but rather a mocking melody grows in her throat.

“I am a smoke-fire,” she lunges forward, weight crashing onto the right forearm sputtering embers from the fur and with another swipe this time accompanied by the tendrils of the left mangled paw “scared of holy water!”. Pieces of flint form her shattered boom hammer now glowed in her fur like a burning tiger. Screeching with drastic head throws side to side, she swings backwards onto her hind legs now towering over the gaze upon her. Almost like a dancer in a suit not meant for this play, she moved in an uncanny way though she was a beast she still swaggered like she was human.  
Estelle trembled before her friend unsure if this behavior was banter or hunting. She saw blood all over Corbett’s muzzle and bitemarks parted her thick fur on her forearms. With Asher nowhere to be seen she feared the worst. That the two had fought and the victor was before her.  
A sibyl to aware for her own good, the beastly tomb hunter lowered her raspy voice “I know, I been told, I am a bad scene thru and thru”. Collapsing for a moment onto all fours again it was a tiger playing with its prey.  
She was now close enough for the one moon glazed eye to be examined and the pupil was collapsing and blood drunk. Mirror like it shined the pale moon light off of it and it was unlikely she could even see the poor soul she performed for.  
Ah, ahahahahahaha I am, I am the, I am the TOP DOG NOW!” crescendos into a powerful roar that summons crows and the wails of the lesser beats in flee. A smile turned snarl crossed the beastly features on her face. Snatching the poor plague doctor with the tendrils of the left paw, now three bounds tight around her waist and legs, Corbett lunged forward to a temp only she could hear in her chest.  
“W-where is Asher?! What have you done?” she stammered out while now being dragged along and spun as the partner to the terrifying beast.  
“Your brother isn’t important now, what’s important now is that, we see our violent paths collide, and everything comes true.”  
Two paws pranced from one jump to the next unable to hear a thing but the rush of blood as her mind fell back deeply.

In her mind she was human and all of this seemed quite normal except the pink and murky purple haze around the corners of her vision. She had grabbed Estell by the waist and grinned at her before twirling her around in a fast-paced waltz.  
“they say I’m possessed by the devil but baby you possessed my heart” she playfully sneers to the plague doctor who giggles fondly. It’s all fun, its everything she could have ever wanted… and it was never real.


End file.
